1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the general art of stationery and books, and to the particular field of photo albums.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With recent advances in photography, including digital cameras, numerous varieties of film cameras, and the like, photography has become a huge industry which continues to grow. Photographs and the handling of such photographs are concomitant with the photography industry.
At the present time, many photographs are stored in boxes, containers and the like. Some photographs are placed in photo albums. Therefore, there are many examples of containers and albums that are used to store photographs.
One problem with the storage of photographs is the proper identification of such photographs. Nearly everyone has come across a photograph and wondered who the people in the photograph are, where the photograph was taken, and so forth.
Some containers and albums presently available have space for someone to write details about a photograph. This can be in the form of cards or spaces on an album leaf. Some people also write on the photograph itself.
These procedures have several drawbacks. For example, many areas designated for such information are simply not large enough to adequately describe a photograph. Still further, once information is written into the area provided, it may be difficult, if not impossible, to change that information at a later time. Also, if information is written directly onto a photograph, there is a chance that the photograph will be damaged.
Yet another drawback to presently-available methods of providing identifying information for photographs is that these methods are not interactive. That is, it is difficult for a later viewer to add information to the information presented for a particular photograph. Still further, if a person is, for some reason, unable to read and write that person cannot add information to the photograph description. This is common if the subject of the photograph is an infant.
Still further, it is nearly impossible to add the dimension of another sense to the photograph. This drawback is explained by the inability of a photograph, which is strictly a visible item, to convey a sense of sound associated with a scene. Again, this can be understood by considering a photograph of a baby. This photograph would have much more meaning if the baby""s voice could be captured with the photograph. A photograph, by itself, cannot do this. Thus, if someone were taking a picture of children to be sent to grandparents, it would be very helpful to the total enjoyment of the photographs if the children""s voices could also be heard for each photograph. Presently-available photo albums cannot fully fulfill this need.
Even beyond the use of photographs for pure enjoyment, using photographs of industrial items can benefit by the addition of audio descriptions. For example, steps used in the assembly of a particular item could be shown in photographs of the assembly at each stage of the assembly with an audio description of the next step accompanying this photograph or of any special instructions associated with the item at that stage of assembly. Written descriptions simply cannot fully convey the description in a manner similar to this combination of media.
While some picture frames have voice recording capabilities, these capabilities are quite limited. Also, while some children""s books have audio capabilities, such capabilities are quite limited. Neither of these items has characteristics that overcome the above-discussed drawbacks.
It is a main object of the present invention to provide an improved photo album.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a photo album in which special messages for each photograph in the album can easily be included.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a photo album in which special messages for a photograph can easily be amended.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a photo album in which special messages associated with a photograph can be made by someone who cannot read or write.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a photo album in which messages associated with a photograph can be interactive with each viewer.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a photo album which can be used to include special instructions associated with items shown in the photographs stored in the album.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a photo album in which messages associated with photographs in the album can be recorded under controlled conditions.
These, and other, objects are achieved by a photo album that includes a voice recording system that can associate a special voice message with each photograph stored in the album. The voice message can be recorded, re-recorded, erased and played back by using control buttons in the system. Buttons are located adjacent to each photograph storing pocket and each button is connected to one of a plurality of memory circuits in a CPU associated with the album. Pressing a button adjacent to a particular photograph activates a playback system and any audible message associated with the photograph will be played back over a speaker that is mounted on the album. Recording of messages or sounds is effected using a microphone which has record, review and erase modes. The system is set up so that recording can only occur when the microphone is used so recorded messages cannot be accidentally damaged or erased. A special passcode circuit can also be included to further ensure that accidental or unwanted changes to a recorded message can be prevented.
Using the album of the present invention permits special messages or sounds to be recorded in connection with each photograph. In this manner, a photograph can be brought to life by the addition of an audio presentation that is associated with each photograph. Amendment of the recorded message permits additional information to be added and interactive viewing is made possible thereby.
Another example of an industrial use of the album embodying the present invention includes an inventory of items, with special instructions associated with each item being included. Thus, if a homeowner takes photographs of possessions for insurance purposes, these photographs can be supplemented by adding audio messages to each photograph, such as directing attention to a particular area of a photograph that might otherwise be overlooked.